Bella In Black
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella is one of the only girls in the MIB. Except the MIB doesn't just hide aliens from the world, it also hides vampires. What happends when Bella falls in love with a vimpire she's suppose to be hiding?
1. Intro

Hello, my name is Bella Sawn and I am 18 years old…. Or my name _was_ Bella Swan… Now my name is Agent B, or just B. When I was 17 I was chosen to join an alliance that hides and protects aliens and vampires from the world. This agency is called the MIB; MIB stands for Men In Black. Yeah I know, it's very sexist being I'm a girl and all, but I like my job so I'll deal with it.

There's only one catch about being part of the MIB. No on knows who I was. My friends and family don't know who I am. There is know trace of me anywhere. It's as if Isabella Marie Swan never existed…

(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

"You can't go, J!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, B, but I need to do this, I need to experience life for what it really is. One day you'll know what I mean," he said. I hugged him. Agent J had been my best friend ever since I started working here. What was I going to do without him here?!

"They're going to have another person to replace me as the new Agent J," he said, he handed me the "flashy thingy", "You know what to do." I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes, smiled at him, and then hit the button.

……

Just like Agent J said, they got a new Agent J. Apparently the new Agent J was from La Push his name was Jacob. He was really nice and we got along great.

"Agent B, Agent J," our boss said.

"Huh," we said.

"I need you guys to go to the home of a family of vampires. Apparently they got in a fight with other vampires, I'd like you guys to check it out," he said, "They are the Cullen's."

"Okay," we said. We pulled our glasses over our eyes and went to walk out.

"B," boss said, "Easy on him it's only his second mission."

"I'll try," I said.

We walked outside, "You drive," I said, "You probably know the town better than me." He nodded and got in the drivers seat. We drove to the Cullen's house.

We pulled up and knocked on the door a short pixie like girl with black hair opened the door, "They're here!" she yelled, "Come on in." We walked inside and took our sunglasses off, Jake putting them in his jacket, like we were suppose to, and me slipping them on my head, because I'm Bella and I get a away with these things.

We walked into the living room and saw the family gathered around I looked from face to face but stopped when I got to the last face. Okay, so, the MIB only have like two rules. Number 1: Never let anyone know who you are, unless it's mandatory. Number 2: Never fall for the one you're hiding… Well I was doing very well at both the rules, up until I met Edward Cullen….

REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

I starred at this guy for a minute and he starred back. "B," J whispered in my ear, I looked at him, "You all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Ummm… I'm Agent B and this is Agent J, we're here to talk to you guys about a fight that occurred with some other vampires."

The one guy with blonde hair, who looked like he was in charge, nodded, "We figured you'd be her soon," he said, "Please sit." We nodded and sat down on the couch. I was still watching that guy, witch I found out his name was Edward, the whole time we were talking I was watching him, and when I wasn't watching him, I felt like someone was watching me.

"Son, you alright?" Carlisle asked at one point.

I looked at Edward and it looked like he was a great deal of pain, "I'm fine," he said, "It's just her smell, it's so much stronger than normal humans." I froze slightly, "And I can't read her mind."

His whole family looked at him wide eyed and than looked at me, "Don't look at me, I'm not doing it," I said.

We all grow quiet, then Emmett spoke, "Hey can I ask you two a question?" He sounded excited.

I chuckled, "Sure, but I can't promise I can answer you," I said.

"What are your real names?" he asked.

I looked at J, and then looked back at Emmett, "We can't answer that," I said.

"Damn, why not?" he asked.

"Confidential information," J said.

"Can I get a hint?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, I leaned for ward a little, "Mine starts with a B his starts with a J." Everyone laughed.

"I like this girl," Jasper said.

My phone went off. I looked at the screen, "Excuse me for a minute," I said. I got up and walked to the other room.

"B," I said answering the phone.

"Hey," Agent A said, her real name is Angela and she lived in Forks at one point in time, "Boss wants you back here as soon as possible, he wants to know what's taking so long."

"Tell him I just go here and he should slow his roll," I said.

She chuckled, "Okay," she said, "When you get back get changed out of that uniform…. We're going out."

"Isn't there some rule saying we can't?" I asked.

"So, and, your point is?" she said.

I laughed, "Okay, we'll be back soon," I said. I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

J looked at me, "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Boss wants us to hurry up and so does A."

"Why does A want us to hurry?" he asked.

"We're going clubbing," I said.

"Can we join you?!" Alice asked.

I smiled, "Sure," I said.

"Isn't there a rule on that?" J asked.

"I've already broken every rule in the book, might as well just get them all," I said, pulling my glasses on. "We'll meet you here at 8," I said. Then J and me left.

EPOV

This girl was amazing; something about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Of course, she's pretty… Okay, that's an understatement, she's beautiful, most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She was funny and smart…. I want to know more about her…. Thank god Alice is so friendly.

REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

"I like her!" Alice said.

"She's… Different," Jasper said.

"She's amazing," I whispered. Alice smiled, got up, and went to get ready.

A little while later, we were all almost ready, we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and got the door, Alice wasn't to far behind. When I opened the door I saw B (man I wish I new her real name) standing on the other side with jeans and a low cut shirt on. Her hair was down and wavy. She looked amazing!

"Wow," I breathed. She just smiled.

"You look great B!" Alice said.

Bella laughed, "I don't always wear a suit," she said.

"Good," Alice said, "I'd have to kick your ass if you did."

She laughed, "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

I followed her out the door; "We'll follow you there, okay?" I said.

"Okay," she said. She walked to the car and I watched her climb in.

"Take a picture, Edward," Rose whispered in my ear. I jumped, snapping out of my daze. Emmett laughed.

"Shut up," I said, climbing into the back of the jeep.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to fall in love with a MIB agent, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No one said I loved her," I said.

"What ever, Eddie," Emmett said. The truth was I knew I loved her, and I knew it was a bad idea. I just couldn't help it…. She's perfect.

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

I climbed into the car and it was quiet at first, until A spoke, "You know you can get in trouble for being in love with him, right?"

I sighed, "Yes, and I'm not in love," I said. All fricken lies. I loved him, I new it, they new it, everyone new it, I just didn't want to admit it.

"B…. Would you break the rules for him?" she asked.

"I am right now," I said.

"I mean bigger rules…. Like telling him your name," she said. J's head snapped to the side and he looked at me.

I was quiet for a minute, "I'd go to hell and back for him," I whispered.

"B, you can't love him. It's the rules, you can put yourself and him in danger with it," J said.

"I realize that," I snapped. After that no one said anything else.

EPOV

We pulled up to the club and B parked behind us. I got out and watched as she got out. She was so beautiful.

"Like the view?" Emmett whispered.

"Shut up!" I snapped. We walked over to them and A and B (man I wish I new their names) were whispering. I saw B smile and then hug her and then walk over to us.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yup!" Alice chirped. B laughed as Alice ran up to the door, dragging Jasper behind.

B looked at me, "She always like this?" she asked.

I laughed, "No, normally she's worse." I said. She laughed. Then as she went to step on the curb she tripped, I reached out and caught her. She gazed up at me and I wanted to kiss her right then so bad, but I didn't.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," I whispered back. Alice looked at me and smiled. Then she mouthed, "Told you so." I just shook my head and went inside.

We had been there for about an hour and all the girls were on the dance floor. I kept watching B sway to the music. Then I saw this nasty creep walk up and try to rub all over B. She kept trying to push him away but he wouldn't leave.

I got up and walked over there, "Hey, I think she wants you to leave her alone," I said.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Well, I do," I said, "So why don't leave now before I have to make you."

"Fine," he said, "See ya, Betty."

Betty? When he walked away I looked at her, "Is that your real name?" I asked.

She smiled, "No, that's just what I told him," she said.

"Is it close to it?"

"Kind of… In a way…. Thank you by the way."

I smiled, "Of course."

Then the some Hotel Room by Pitbull started. B looked at me then she whispered in my ear, "Dance with me." Then she started grinding one me.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise...  
Meet me at the hotel room [x4]_

[Chorus]  
Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]

I put my hands on her hips and swayed to the music with her.

She like that freaky stuff, 2 and the O, 1 in the eye, that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your type and like T.I.'s, whatever you like. Bring your girls, whatever the night, your man just left, i'm the plump of the night, let me check your pipes, oh, you're the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do. 2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you. Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me. Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first!

[Chorus]

after party in the hotel lobby,  
then we off to the room like vroom,with the grills in yo mouth trippin up yo blouse,and pull that g-sting down south uuu OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party. A girl ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's naughty. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff. Ima tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you. Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me. Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But firstly...

When the song stopped and she looked up at me for a minute. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

I kissed Edward! I kissed him and he didn't pull back, he actually kissed me back. Kissing him felt so right, but at the same time felt so wrong. I don't know why. Maybe because I new it was a rule not to.

I pulled back and looked at him, "B," he said.

"Hum," I said.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if I won't get in trouble, but I'm sure that I don't care if I do," I said with a grin. This time he kissed me. I felt his arms rap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rapped my fingers in his hair.

"B!" I heard from behind me. I groaned and pulled away to look.

It was J, and he looked pissed, "What?" I asked.

"Come with me for a minute," he said.

"I'll meet you at the table," I told Edward. He nodded and headed to the table.

"Are you crazy?!" he asked.

"A supports this," I said, "Why can't you?"

"A supports this!" he said, "Then she crazy too."

"Maybe you're jealous," I said.

He was quiet for a minute, "That's besides the point," he said.

"Thanks for caring J, but really, I can take care of myself," I said. I walked back over and sat with Edward and everyone else.

"Can I know your real name?" Edward asked a little while later.

"Lets only break one big rule tonight," I chuckled.

He laughed too, "Okay," he said. Then he kissed my cheek.

REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about B, when Alice walked in. "So you and B are really a thing, huh?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, with a smile.

She smiled, "I glad your happy," she said.

"She's amazing," I said.

Alice chuckled. Emmett walked in than, "Dude, do you even know her real name?" he asked.

"No," I said. I heard a car door slam outside. We all looked at each other and got up.

There was a knocking at the door and I heard Esme open it, "B?" she said.

"Hey," I heard B say, but it sounded kind of rushed. I ran in and saw B step in, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My boss is coming here," she said, "Apparently he expects something's off. So I need everyone to act normal. Act like nothings going on." We all nodded. There was another knock on the door.

I opened the door and the head of MIB walked in, "Good afternoon, Cullen's," he said. He looked at B and nodded, "B." She nodded back.

"I've come to talk to you guys about the rules of MIB," he said.

"No offence, Sir," Jasper said, "But we know the rules."

"So there's nothing out of the ordinary going on here?" he asked.

"We're vampires," Emmett said, "Everything's out of the ordinary." Bella chuckled, but covered her mouth to try and stop it.

Her boss glared at her, "As true as that is," he said, "I mean something else. Something against the rules of MIB."

"Nope," Alice said.

He nodded, "Okay," he said. He looked at B, "You're doing good at protecting them," he said, "Keep it up."

"Thank you, Sir," she said. He walked out and Bella blew out a breath she had been holding in, "That was close," she said.

"You know your glasses are still on right?" Jasper asked.

Bella pushed them onto her head, "Of course I did," she said. Everyone laughed.

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was sitting at Edward's house, curled up on the couch in Edward's arms. Then my phone rang, it was my boss.

"Agent B," I said, answering it.

"B, there was a sighting over at a man's house, we need you to go out and question him," he said.

"Okay," I said. I hung up.

I looked at Edward, "I have to go question a guy," I said.

He pulled me closer, "I don't want you to go," he said.

I was quiet for a second, "Do you want to go?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Does that break a rule?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He laughed, "Okay, I'll come," he said.

**EPOV**

I climbed into B's car and we drove to the address her boss gave her. When we pulled up B handed me a pair of sunglasses, "You might need these if I have to flashy thing this guy."

I laughed, "Is that what it's actually called?" I asked.

"No, there's a really long technical word for it, but I like flashy thing better," she said. She smiled and got out of the car. She knocked on the door and a guy opened the door. I saw Bella freeze.

"What could I do for you?" he asked.

"Uh… Um… I'm… Angela from MIB and I'd like if you could tell me about what happened earlier," she said hesitantly.

"Sure, I'm Charlie by the way. Why don't you guys come in," he said. She nodded and we walked in. He told us about how he saw a vampire. Then he stared at B for a minute. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said, "You just look a lot like my daughter, Isabella, who died a few years ago." That's when I put everything together. This guy was B's dad. B's name was Isabella…

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. I couldn't see her eyes, because her glasses were still on, but I could tell she wanted to cry. "That's all the questions we have," she said. Then she looked at me and mouthed the word "glasses" and I slipped my glasses on.

She pulled out the "flashy thingy" and hit the button. "We were never here," she said, "You've been watching TV and drinking a bear ever since the cops left." She turned around to leave and stopped and looked back, "I love you, Daddy," I heard her whisper.

We got out to the car and B drove away as fast as she could. I saw her slip her glasses on her head and I could now see the tears run down her face. "Pull over, B," I said. She looked at me and then nodded, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"Let me drive," I said. She nodded and I reached out and pulled her across my lap, switching our seats. I drove with Her hand in mine on the gearshift.

When we got to my house I helped her out and up to my room. B called her boss and told him the information she got and I just watched her as she talked. I had actually found out her real name today, Isabella… Her name was Isabella. I had always wanted to find out her name, but I didn't want to see her in so much pain.

When she hung up the phone I walked over to her and held her as she cried. When she finally calmed down I spoke. "You were the girl he was talking about, weren't you?" I asked, "Your Isabella." She nodded. "I thought you said your name started with a B?"

"It does," she said, "I never liked being called Isabella. I went by Bella." Bella… Bella, what a perfect fit. "I didn't become this because I wanted to," she said.

"You didn't?" I asked, surprised. She shook her head. "Then why did you?" I asked.

"I knew to much," she said, "I knew to much about Vampire's. So they told me I had two chooses: Die or become part of MIB. Of course, I picked MIB, but part of that was none of my family of friends could know. So I had to fake my death. It killed me to see everyone so sad, but it was what I had to do."

I tightened my arms around her, "It's okay, Bella," I said, kissing her head. I saw a small smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"You called me Bella," she said, "You know my name now."

I smiled and pushed her hair back, "Yes I do," I said.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "You know the bright side of all this?" Bella asked.

"Hum?" I said.

"I have you," she said.

I smiled, "Yes you do," I said, "You'll always have me, know matter what."

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in Edward's living room, "So your name is Isabella?" Emmett asked.

I cringed, "Please don't call me that," I said, "Bella."

He chuckled, "Okay," he said.

Then Alice froze up, everyone got quiet. When she unfroze all she said was one word, "Victoria."

**(A/N) It'll get better! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

_Then Alice froze up, everyone got quiet. When she unfroze all she said was one word, "Victoria."_

**BPOV**

Everyone was quiet for a minute. "Victoria?" Emmett asked. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me protectively.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked, but no one heard me. They were to busy yelling about when this Victoria chick was coming.

"Hey!" I yelled, they all got quiet, "Who's Victoria?"

"She's a vam-" Emmett started to say, but Edward cut him off.

"No one," Edward said, "Bella doesn't need to worry about it."

"She's a vampire?" I said, "Okay, fine, don't tell me. I'll just go to my job and look her up." I stood up to leave.

"No!" Edward said, getting up and standing in front of me. He grabbed my hands in his, "No, Bella," he said, "I don't want you to get in the middle of this and end up getting hurt."

"Edward," I said, "This is my job. I'm not just your girlfriend. I'm a MIB agent, your assigned MIB agent. I NEED to know what's going on with this kind of stuff."

He stared at me for a minute and then sighed, "Fine," he said, "Victoria is a vampire we've had to fight in the past. We've never been able to defeat her."

I didn't say anything for a minute. I tried to think of everything I've ever been taught as an MIB agent. Then I realized who she was… This is bad.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, panicked.

"I'll be right back," I said. Then I pushed past him and ran to my car to get my laptop. I came back in and logged into the MIB database.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked.

"Victoria," I said, "I think I know who she is. If I'm right this will be both a good thing and a bad thing." I found the page and pulled up a picture of the Victoria I was talking about. "Is this her?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Okay," I said, "She's who I thought she was. You see a while ago, like before I became an agent, Victoria was on the grid with MIB. She had an assigned agent and everything. They say she just went mad and no one knew what had ever happened to her. We've been looking for her, because she'd such a threat, people who aren't assigned to a vampire, or group of vampires, are looking for her."

They were all quiet. Then Edward spoke, "Did you ever have to look for her?" he asked.

I nodded, "I got close to catching her to," I said, softly.

Edward got up and came closer to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She almost got me before I could get her," I said, "J saved me. Not the J you guys know. The one from before him. After what happened I was taken off the chart from looking for her and placed vampires."

"What happened to J?" Jasper asked.

"He had me flashy thingy him," I said, they looked confused, "He had me erase all the memory he had of MIB." Everyone was quiet, and after a while it was just me and Edward.

"I need to call my boss," I said. He nodded and let me go enough to reach my phone.

"Yes, B," boss said when he answered.

"I know where Victoria's going to be," I said.

He was quiet for a minute, "This is war," he finally said.

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I sat down on the couch and kept looking for information on Victoria. This was really bad. She can't attack again! Expectably not this family of all families!

"Bella," Edward said, "What are you doing, Sweetie?"

"Looking up stuff on Victoria," I said.

"Bella, you need to rest," he said.

"No," I said, "I need to do this."

"No, Bella," he said, "Come here."

He lifted me up. "Put me down!" I said.

"No," he said. He carried up to his room and put me down in his bed. "Sleep, Bella," he said.

"Why do vampires have beds?" I asked.

He chuckled, "To relax," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"Now sleep, Bella," he said.

I looked at him, "Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

"What?" he said, "Go to sleep? Because you need to sleep."

"No," I said, "Bella. Why do you keep saying Bella?"

He sat on the bed and looked down at me, "Bella, since I've met you all I've thought is 'what is that beautiful girls real name?' Now that I know your name is I'm not going to stop saying it," he explained.

I smiled, "Okay," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. I'd love to make up like this every morning.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, "Morning, Bella," he said.

I smiled back, "Morning," I said. We laid like that for about a half hour until my phone rang.

I groaned and reached over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand, "Hello?" I said.

"Did you really just answer the phone and say 'Hello'?" my boss asked.

I sat up really fast, "Boss!" I said, "I'm sorry. I was… Um…"

"Were you just sleeping?" he asked, "You never came back last night. Did you stay there all night?"

"Yes, sir," I said, "My job is to protect the Cullen's. With Victoria being back and all, I kind of figured it would be best if I stayed here and kept an eye on things." Damn I'm good!

"That was a very wise choose to make," he said, "Now come down stairs and answer the door."

I froze, "Excuse me?" I said.

"Answer the door, B," he said. Then the line went dead.

"Shit," I said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"He's here," I said, "He just told me to answer the door."

Edward jumped out of bed, "I'll get the door," he said, "You get in your uniform, or whatever it is." I started getting dressed. I don't think I have ever gotten dressed so fast in my life.

I walked out the door and headed to the stairs. I slipped on my glasses and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw my boss talking to the Cullen's.

"Hey, Boss," I said, as I came down the stairs.

"Hello, Agent B," he said.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"I came to speak with you about Victoria," he said, "Obviously you know she's back. Word as it, is that she'll come here and attack you guys. So, B, I need you ready to fight. Everyone is back training right now, I'd like you there as well."

"I'm ready," I said, "I don't need to train anymore. I already trained ten times more than the other agents."

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"B, I'm not going to let you stay here just because you think your ready," he said, "You just want to be with your little boyfriend."

I froze, so did the Cullen's, "I don't know what your talking about," I said.

He laughed, "You really think I don't know about you and Edward?" He asked, "You think I don't know that they all know your real name? I've had people watching you B!"

"Who?" I asked.

"New people will do anything you ask them to do, B," he said. J! J's been ratting me out?

I didn't say anything for a minute, and then I stepped toward him. I slipped my glasses on my head so I could look him in the eye, "What are you going to do, Boss?" I asked, "You going to fire me? Kill me? Take me off the case? You're not going to do anything. You know just as well as I do that you can't do anything. I'm the best agent you have. You can't risk loosing me."

He stared at me and then he started to smile, "I was wondering how long it would take," he said.

"Till what?" I asked.

"Until you broke the last rule," he said, "Telling off the boss. You're more than ready for this, Swan." Then he was gone.

Everyone was quiet for a second and then I ran after him. "Boss!" I yelled. He looked at me, "How are you okay with me breaking the rules? You tell me not to break rules, and then you call me by my real name, tell me that breaking rules is okay, and walk out!"

"You are the best agent, Bella," he said, "I've waiting for you to finally stand up to me like that. You are ready. Now go back to your boyfriend." He laughed and got in his car.

I walked back into the house and looked at everyone. "That man confuses me," I said, "He called me by my name! What the hell!"

They all laughed and Edward came over and grabbed my hand, "Come with me," he said. He led me over to the porch. Then he turned and looked at me, "Bella," H said, "I don't want you to fight against Victoria."

"Edward," I said, "I have to."

"Please, Bella," he said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I said, "But I have to. It's my job, it's what I do."

"You don't understand," he said, "I can't have anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. I need you Bella. I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to function if you got hurt. You make me stronger. I need you."

I was quiet for a minute. "Did you just say you loved me?" I asked, quietly.

He didn't say anything for a second he just thought. "Yes, I did," he said, "I do love you, Bella. I love you more than anything. I need you…. I love you."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Previously_**

_I was quiet for a minute. "Did you just say you loved me?" I asked, quietly._

_He didn't say anything for a second he just thought. "Yes, I did," he said, "I do love you, Bella. I love you more than anything. I need you…. I love you."_

**BPOV**

I didn't say anything for a minute and then I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but then he kissed me back. When I pulled away I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," I whispered. I felt Edward's body freeze. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Really," I said. Then he kissed me again.

"Does that mean you wont fight Victoria?" Edward asked, hopefully.

I sighed, "I have to, Edward," I said, "It's my job. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine."

He pushed my hair behind my ear, "I can't stand if anything happens to you," he said.

I kissed his cheek, "Nothing will," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I really didn't want Bella to fight, but she's so stubborn. She won't just sit out once. I'll tell you this though, she's very good at her job.

When Victoria showed up we were ready, but a little surprised. She came in with her army and then the battle began.

I don't think she expected so many fighters from MIB. We had like half the place here fighting with us. I kept looking over to Bella to make sure she was okay. I didn't want her to get hurt. Every time I looked though she was perfectly fine, fighting away like a natural. It was actually kind of hot.

The fight went on for hours. Then I finally come face to face with Victoria. She lunged at me and I threw her off of me. Then we circled around each other.

"So, I hear you're with a human," she said. I growled a little, "But not just any human, a MIB agent. That one over there to be specific," she pointed at Bella but never took her eyes off of me, "She smells good enough to eat."

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I attacked her. How dare she talk about my Bella! That's why I killed her.

"No!" I heard someone scream, probably her mate.

The fight froze. Victoria's team looked pissed. My side on the other hand looked ecstatic. Then her mate did something that no one saw coming. He reached out and grabbed Bella.

"So you're going to kill me mate huh?" he said.

"Let her go!" I said. Then Bella tried to flip him over her body, which didn't help because she just fell and her heard herself, and he just ended up grabbing her again.

"Shit!" Bella said in pain.

"Not to smart is she?" he said.

"Let her go," I said, "Kill me."

"No, this is more fun," he said. Then he bit Bella. Bella screamed out in pain.

Emmett grabbed him from behind and Bella fell to the ground, "Bella!" I said. Running to her side. I picked her up and carried her inside were Carlisle could look at her. My siblings took care of that other douche bag.

I laid her on the couch. "It's already starting to effect her," Carlisle said, "All you can do is let the change happen."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I felt pain all through my body. It felt like I was on fire. The last thing I remembered was James, Victoria's mate, grabbing me.

"Love," I heard Edward say, "I'm here. It's all going to be okay."

….

It felt like days later but I felt my eyes open. Everything looked so weird… Different, and clearer. I could smell better too. Then I realized what must've happened. James bit me.

I looked to my left and saw Edward. Neither of us said, or did, anything for a minute. Then I sat up and through my arms around his neck. I didn't do anything at first and then he hugged me back, "Bella," he sighed.

When he pulled away he asked, "Do you remember what happened?" I nodded.

"That's so odd," Carlisle said, "Most people remember very little."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Love," Edward said, sadly.

"I'm not," I said, "I'm with you." He smiled and kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Epilogue

**BPOV**

Everything's been good since I became a vampire. I don't work for MIB anymore though. Since I'm a vampire I'm not aloud to help vampires, it doesn't make sense to me. Me and Edward are getting married to! I guess this is how everything is suppose to be.

**That's the end. Thanks for reading!**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
